


I'd Like You Better Dead

by Skylightmine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Gen, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Ending, Slight Comfort, Winged Alexis | Quackity, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylightmine/pseuds/Skylightmine
Summary: Jschlatt is drunk once again- like normal. He and Quackity end up fighting once more- and Quackity goes to hide under a desk.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145
Collections: Dream SMP Oneshots, Purrsonal Picks





	I'd Like You Better Dead

Quackity should’ve known better- he should’ve just ignored Jschlatt’s drunken ass. But no- of course, he didn’t. He just had to open his big dumb mouth and here he was now dealing with an incoherent pissed-off ram man.

God, fuck his life. Why’d he ever side with him again? Oh yeah, he wasn’t using his brain correctly that’s why.

Jschlatt shoved him into the wall making Quackity flinch in pain from his wings being dealt with so harshly. Jschlatt leaned in his breath reeking of alcohol and his red-tinted eyes lit with anger. “Try running that around me again, bitch?” Quackity pressed himself more into the wall and turned his face away not wanting to breathe in the alcohol stench which stung his nose some. 

“I… all I said was that maybe you should stop being so harsh towards Tubbo, I mean… his friend just got kicked out of the country. Obviously, he’s going to be hurt by that and even question being here. That’s all,” Quackity retold him, cringing at the way his voice cracked some and his slightly trembling form. Why was he always so weak around Jschlatt? Why did Jschlatt take pleasure in seeing him like this too? It made him so fucking sick of himself and angered at Jschlatt too. But he couldn’t do anything about it- Jschlatt was President of the country now and he helped in making that possible too. He was just the lowly Vice President who had to deal with his violent drunken dumbass ways.

Jschlatt's gaze got much more intimidating from that and he chuckled. Quackity felt his wings fluff up some in fear and he forced them to curl within themselves into his jacket in case Jschlatt decided it’d be funny to hurt his wings again. The last time he did that, Quackity had to craft up a bullshit lie to Philza as the older man tended to his wings. One of the good things though was the fact that after that Jschlatt had practically coddled him a lot and showered him with gifts. Which had felt nice at the time, but… it was just Jschlatt manipulating him once more was all- that’s how Jschlatt got his way with Quackity all the time.

Pure Manipulation. 

Without warning, Jschlatt cracked the bottle against the wall above Quackity's head, and Quackity squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the remaining alcohol in the bottle drench all over him. Quackity felt his heart pacing within his chest and he slowly opened his eyes regretting it immensely upon feeling the alcohol sting his eyes some. Quackity groaned in pain and he furiously wiped at his face with his jacket sleeve.

“I don’t give a fuck if Tubbo missed his friend- I exiled them both for a reason and last time I checked you agreed with me! So I don’t need you of all people talking to me about this- now stop just pressing yourself into the wall and man up you pussy!?” Jschlatt screamed causing Quackity to flinch back once more. Some of his spit got into his face which was vile, to say the least especially with how pungent the smell of the alcohol he drank was.

Jschlatt mumbled some curses upon the cowardness that Quackity was displaying and he momentarily lost his balance some despite being close to the wall cause of his drunken ass. Upon this happening, Quackity quickly fled from the corner purposely shoving past Jschlatt's side. Quackity made his way quickly upstairs ignoring the loud mess downstairs of the senile man as he soon found his spot.

His spot is under one of the desks where he usually goes to hide whenever Jschlatt is up to his usual antics. Quackity dove under the desk minding his head and he curled within himself cringing at the wetness of his clothing. Some tears formed within his eyes and he let them fall, as he stayed within his corner- his safe space as Jschlatt went on a rampage within the house searching for him.

At some point, Quackity must’ve fallen asleep because he awoke to a blanket being draped over his shoulder and a strong firm grip on his shoulders steadying him. Quackity slowly cracked his eyes open, regretting it as he was hit with a splitting headache and he felt far too cold for comfort. He curled more into the blanket not even focusing on who was holding him as it was obvious to him.

Whenever Jschlatt would get done one of his drunken fits, he would go scout out Quackity from his space under the desk. How he doesn’t remember it when he’s drunk? That’s beyond Quackity’s knowledge, but not like it matters to him either way. He’d rather his safe space remain as such- a safe space.

Quackity shivered slightly and he felt a hand be pressed against his forehead causing him to lean into the warmer touch. “You're sick… this is my fault, I… I’m... fuck... I'm sorry Quackity...”

Quackity just hummed slightly in response to this and leaned more into him for warmth. He doesn’t exactly remember when but Jschlatt placed him within a bed and left some water, along with medication for him when he awoke. There was a note too that he had written to Quackity.

“Leaving the house for a few days, don’t want to bother you with my drunk self when you're sick. Left you some medicine to take and water, feel better soon and I’m sorry. I love you, Quackity.” - From, Jschlatt.

Quackity shakily gripped the note tightly into his chest after reading it and he slumped against his pillows as tears pooled down his face some. Quackity smiled sadly and slowly spoke, “Don’t you get it by now Schlatt…? You don’t have the right to say you love me anymore if this is how it’s always going to be… why did I even agree to marry you…?”

Quackity’s gaze slowly fell onto a portrait of Jschlatt and him. It was a picture of them both at a bar celebrating them winning the Presidential Elections, and Jschlatt had his arm wrapped around his waist looking cocky while Quackity was dying of laughter flushed from drinking so much that night. It was one of those moments where things were peaceful, and... he actually felt comfortable around Jschlatt. Where the hell did those times go to? Is... is it too late to return to those times now?

His smile slowly fell from his face and he just stared at the portrait longingly wanting to go back to the way things were before. He slowly turned away from the portrait and wiped at his eyes, willing himself to stop crying. There was no point in reminiscing about old times or just wasting his thoughts on such a prick anyway- he didn't need him.

Fuck, Schlatt.

“¿Porque todavía te pinche amo?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Spanish phrase fixed- thank you to everyone for helping me fix it <3)
> 
> ... Why did I decide to post this on the day I got my wisdom teeth out? Idk. Why did I post it so late too on that said day where I should've probably gone to bed early? Who knows???
> 
> Anyways, comment anything you'd like to see below from me to write and love you guys~<3


End file.
